Path of the Righteous
Path of the Righteous is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury: Part 2. It is the fifth episode of the six-episode endgame arc. Synopsis Nobody believes him, but Nigel knows that Jarrod still lives inside of Dai Shi. He goes off on his own to save Jarrod and faces Master Mao in spirit form telling him that Jarrod is still a good person. In an epic battle between Dai Shi and Nigel, Kayla tells the Rangers that they didn't really know Jarrod after all. Jarrod manages to break free of Dai Shi. Camille helps the two in escaping Dai Shi. They were found in the escape way by Scorch and Snapper, then in the fight the two phantom beats were destroyed. For following his heart, Nigel gets his Master Stripes, however Jarrod feels guilty about releasing Dai Shi and leaves followed by Camille. Synopsis Nigel walks into Jungle Karma Pizza and begins pulling the chairs from the table and placing them on the floor. Nigel is unaware that Dominic is there. Dominic is sitting in a booth, reading a book when Nigel walks in. He sees Nigel looking wrecked and asked if he missed a battle or something? He revealed that he didn't get much sleep last night. Nigel is still in a dilemma over Jarrod. Dominic recommends reading a book as getting away from your troubles. Dominic recommends "To Kill A Mockingbird", a book about redemption that Fran had loaned him. Nigel pulls up a chair and asks Dominic about Jarrod. Dominic tells them they were roommates and how he didn't really fit it. Once in awhile, Jarrod talk about his parents, but they weren't around much. Dominic got the impression no one really cared about Jarrod. Dominic wants to know why Nigel is curious, but when he glances over Nigel is gone. Inside the temple, General Snapper is helping himself to breakfast. Camille, who was blended into the background, comes forward and attacks General Snapper. Camille soon has General Snapper on his back. Camille wants to know why General Snapper and Scorch had tried to get rid of her. General Snapper tells her they feel that she cares more for the human Jarrod than Dai Shi. Camille denies this. Camille has always loved Dai Shi. Camille gets up and she wonders about her real feelings. Ricky, C.C., Fran are in the loft, and their friend, Kayla isn't. Ricky is floating in the air and eating chips. Fran is sweeping up. Ricky comments on how hard Nigel is taking failing the Master's test. C.C. doesn't blame him, Nigel had worked just as hard as they had. But C.C. doesn't see any reason why she and Ricky can't celebrate their success. C.C. reminds Ricky that it is the second Tuesday and wants to know what they will be doing. Ricky tells her since they are Masters now, they should just prepare themselves for training. C.C. is disappointed, but tells Ricky she will go ahead and open Jungle Karma Pizza and she leaves. Ricky floats down and Fran walks over to him. Fran tells Ricky she can't believe he turn down a date with C.C., everyone knows he likes her. Ricky admits it, but he got the message that C.C. only wants to be friends. Fran reminds Ricky that he has never actually ask C.C. out on a date. This gives C.C. something to think about. Nigel is running in the woods. He's on the path that leads to the temple. Master Mao appears in front of him. Master Mao wants Nigel to stop what he is doing. Nigel tells Master Mao that Jarrod still exists. Master Mao believes that Jarrod has allowed Dai Shi to completely take him over. Master Mao emphasizes not even he could get through to Jarrod. Master Mao asks Nigel if he is doing this because of guilt. Nigel is determined to save Jarrod and walks through Master Mao. Master Mao yells at Nigel's back if he is doing it to save Jarrod or to redeem himself. Nigel doesn't answer and runs through the woods once more. Nigel reaches the entrance of the temple. Several Rinshi are there. Nigel battles the Rinshi with ease and soon destroys them. Nigel enters the temple, where Dai Shi is waiting for him. Dai Shi is pleased that Nigel had the courage to come and face him. Dai Shi roars at Nigel, but Nigel stands firm in his place. Dai Shi calls Nigel Tiger Master. Nigel tells him he is no Master, he has come as a friend. Dai Shi tells him he has no friends. Camille silently comes in and watches by a column. Dai Shi attacks Nigel as he tries to appeal to Jarrod. Jarrod yells that he is Dai Shi. Meanwhile, Ricky, C.C., and Dominic work in the kitchen. Kayla Thomas shows up, visiting her friends, since quitting JKP to prepare for her fashion design program abroad. They are concern over the length of time Nigel has been gone. Fran comes running in and tells them they need to take a break. Dominic points out they need to work. Fran insists they follow her and they do up to the loft, Kayla joins them. The monitor is on a several second delay and they all watch Nigel walk past the entrance of the temple. Ricky, Dominic, C.C. are all ready to take off to help Casey and Kayla tells them that she'll cover their shifts, but RJ walks in. RJ tells them they must stay, this is Nigel's destiny. Back at the temple, Dai Shi and Nigel continue to battle. Nigel continues to reach to Jarrod, telling him he had seen in the woods how kind he had treated Camille. Dai Shi knocks Nigel to the floor and then dons his armor. Nigel wonders whose idea this was, knowing it was his. Nigel morphs. Red Ranger and Dai Shi face each other and then battle. During the battle, they knocked through some walls, but neither one is giving up. At the loft, Fran, Ricky, C.C., Dominic, RJ, and Kayla anxiously watch the monitor. Kayla scolded at them telling them that Nigel wouldn't be in this mess if they had believed him about Jarrod in the first place. Ricky tells her that they tried to get through to him with no avail. Kayla asked that did they try harder. C.C. comes to Ricky's defense saying that he was bad news. But Kayla tells them that maybe they "really" didn't know a lot about Jarrod as they think they do. Inside, the temple continues to get destroyed as the battle goes on. Dai Shi then powers up to his Rinzin armor. Red Ranger powers up Jungle Master Mode. Red Ranger and Dai Shi battle relentlessly. Eventually Red Ranger knocks Dai Shi to the floor and he loses his armor. Dai Shi insists that Red Ranger destroy him. Red Ranger refuses because he is human. Red Ranger demorphs and tells Dai Shi to destroy him. Nigel turns his back on Dai Shi and closes his eyes, knowing he is taking a big risk. Dai Shi is eager to destroy him, but he is unable to. With a great deal of pain Dai Shi separates from Jarrod. Dai Shi is very angry and punishes Jarrod for separating from him. Camille dons her phoenix armor and jumps in to protect Jarrod. Camille is punished by Dai Shi as well. Camille and Jarrod are knocked to the floor. Nigel releases his tiger spirit on Dai Shi. The tiger spirit defeats Dai Shi. Casey helps Camille and Jarrod to their feet and they take off. Dai Shi sends Generals Scorch and Snapper after them. In the loft, RJ and the rest see Nigel leave with Camille and Jarrod. Everyone is thrilled. RJ tells them Nigel has done his part, now they need to do their part. Nigel, Jarrod, and Camille run until they are out of breath. Jarrod thanks Nigel. Nigel tells him he knew he was always in there. Casey and Jarrod grin at each other and Camille smiles as well. The three are knocked off their feet by a blow from Generals Scorch and Snapper. The Generals comment on what a sweet moment, too bad it didn't last long. Before Generals Snapper and Scorch can strike again, the rest of the Rangers arrive. After making sure Nigel, Jarrod, and Camille are okay, they all face Generals Snapper and Scorch. Nigel morphs as Jarrod and Camille don their armor. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger go into Jungle Master Mode. The battle begins. Red Ranger and Jarrod battle General Scorch. The rest battle General Snapper. At one point of the battle, Yellow Ranger is knocked to the ground. Camille stands protectively in front of Yellow Ranger and blocks the blows. Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Wolf Ranger, Rhino Ranger, and Camille destroy General Snapper. Red Ranger and Jarrod release their tiger and lion spirits on General Scorch. Red Ranger and Jarrod think they have destroyed General Scorch. The Rangers, Jarrod, and Camille all gather together. They soon find out General Scorch is not destroyed as he grows to giant size. The zords are summoned, including the lion and chameleon zords. The Megazord is formed. All the Rangers, Jarrod, and Camille are in the Megazord and the battle continues. It is difficult, but eventually, they defeat General Scorch. After the battle, everyone is thrilled with their victory and there a lot of hugs. C.C. and Ricky hug. Theo gazes at C.C. with admiration and when C.C. asks him what, Ricky promises to tell her later. Jarrod and Casey shake hands. Master stripes appear on Nigel's arm and he is thrilled. Nigel asks RJ why now. RJ tells him when he defied Master Mao and went ahead, he proved to be a Master. A Master doesn't ask, a Master knows. Jarrod kneels before Nigel and tells him he is ready for his punishment. Nigel tells him there is no punishment and adds that they need them. Jarrod, however, is filled with guilt over his past actions and decides there is no place for him on the team so leaves with Camille. Meanwhile, inside the temple, Dai Shi is instructing the Rinshi to gather more fear. General Scorch stumbles in. General Scorch is eager to have the Rinshi gather fear to destroy the Rangers. Dai Shi is eager to begin the next Beast Wars. Notes Jarrod returns to normal & Camille becomes good in this episode. It's revealed that Jarrod and Dominic used to be roommates during their first year at Pai Zhuq. Casey storms off on his own to battle Jarrod one final time and liberates him from Dai Shi's control, even talking down Master Mao in the process. Jarrod regains control of his own body, but Dai Shi attempts to subjugate him using his dark powers. Casey and Camille are able to briefly drive Dai Shi back at the cost of Camille's Phoenix Spirit. The three are intercepted while escaping by the remaining Phantom Beast Generals but are saved by the other Rangers. With their help, the remaining Beasts are destroyed. Dai Shi uses his traditional black lion armor for the first time since becoming the Phantom Beast King although he eventually upgrades to his advanced armor. Casey's actions earn him his Master Stripes as a reward for his newfound independence. Jarrod and Camille have fully reformed, but Jarrod is hesitant to be involved in the fighting any further. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2